


Talks On The Ferris Wheel

by neggsi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationship, funland - Freeform, trans connie, unnamed side character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neggsi/pseuds/neggsi
Summary: During a trip to Funland, Connie bumps into an old pal from elementary school that leaves Steven with a few questions. TW for deadnaming, slight dysphoria. No bad times here though, just Connie and Steven being sweet. A request from Tumblr.





	Talks On The Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ko-fi request from competitive-potato-farmer on Tumblr! They requested trans Connie, with Steven/Connie as the pairing. Just a heads up, I am cisgender, so please feel free to point out any inaccuracies here! I won't be offended!

Steven gave a laugh as he and Connie walked through Funland, racing ahead in excitement as they made their way towards the ferris wheel. “Come on Connie, before the line gets longer!” the teenager called, turning around and waving.

 

Connie laughed as well, speeding up her walk to keep up with the over-excited Steven. He had been so excited to spend the day together, just having a break from “gem stuff” for a while. It was nice to see him burden free for a while, she thought. She missed when it didn’t seem like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

 

Lost in her thoughts, Connie paid no attention to the path she was walking, eyes only fixed on Steven in front of her.

 

“Oh, Connie! Look out!” Steven suddenly called – but it was too late. Before she knew it, Connie had walked straight into another person, toppling them both to the ground. It didn’t hurt, she’d had worse by now, but she still worried for the other person.

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she said quickly as she sat herself up, examining the person she had carelessly ran into. It was another teenager, roughly her age, but not someone who went to her school. Still though, he seemed oddly familiar.

 

The teen gazed up at her, shocked expression quickly turning to one of pleased recognition. “Samuel? Is that you?” he asked. Connie’s expression fell instantly, a pit of dread filling her stomach. _Oh no_ , this was one of her elementary school friends.

 

“Samuel?” Steven interrupted, walking over to the pair to help if possible. He looked at the stranger in confusion, offering a hand with a tilted head and questions in his eyes. “Who’s Samuel?”

 

Before the boy could respond, Connie cut in. “It’s Connie! I, um, go by Connie now!” she said quickly, rubbing the back of her neck with a fearful expression. The boy from her elementary school looked her up and down (what was his name again? Leo or something?), his expression remaining just as pleased.

 

“Oh, sorry! Connie, it suits you!” he said, unphased. He took Steven’s hand and pulled himself up, and Connie let out a visible sigh of relief. “Who’s your friend?”

 

Connie gave a shy smile, gesturing to Steven. “This is Steven.”

 

The pair caught up for a bit, chatting away with old elementary school memories, and while Steven did his best to join in, something still bothered him. Why had this stranger called Connie such a weird name? He’d never known her as anyone but Connie. He was already trying to piece things together, wondering if maybe Connie’s family was actually on the run, or if she was a secret agent and so she’d had to rename herself, or –

 

“Steven, are you still with me?” Connie asked. He gave a jump of surprise, before realising that oh, her friend had left. Oops.

 

“Yeah, sorry,” he replied sheepishly. “I was just thinking.”

 

Instead of questioning her friend, Connie gave him a knowing look, and took his hand. “Come on, let’s get on that ferris wheel. We can talk there,” she told him seriously. A little concerned with Connie’s serious demeanour, Steven just nodded silently and followed along as she took them to stand in the line for the ride.

 

It was only once they were up in the air that either of them spoke again, in the private little carriage away from prying eyes and eager ears.

 

“So, um… I guess you’re a little confused,” Connie started, looking down at the floor and playing with her hands. She knew Steven wouldn’t mind, but it was still not something she’d ever really _thought_ to discuss with him either.

 

Steven gave a small nod in confirmation, eyes trained to Connie as he replied. “Yeah, I guess I am a little,” he admitted. “Are you safe? On the run? Or are you a secret agent? I did think you’d tell me if you were a secret agent though, considering how all the gem stuff would help! Would it?”

 

Connie looked up, at first mildly offended that Steven would make a joke at such a time, but when she saw how seriously he was gazing at her, she couldn’t help but laugh. In fact, she kept laughing, and laughing, until Steven eventually caught on that he was being a _little_ _bit_ ridiculous and ended up laughing too. Of course, Connie would _tell_ him if it was any of those things!

 

“Steven, I’m not a secret agent!” Connie giggled, wiping a tear from her eye as she spoke. “It’s nothing like that at all, but I kinda wish it was!”

 

Giving a goofy shrug, Steven replied, “Well, I just don’t really know why else you’d change your name!”

 

And there it was again – that fear, in the pit of Connie’s stomach, the nagging fear in the back of her mind that kept saying _“what if he isn’t good about it?”_. She knew it was silly, she knew Steven was quite possibly the most loving, accepting person she knew, but… It was a fear she would likely never get rid of.

 

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Connie looked Steven directly in the eyes. His laughter stopped instantly, sensing that this was very important to Connie. He knew now was not a time for laughter. “I wasn’t born as Connie, Steven,” she explained softly, trying her best to keep her voice even. “I was born as Samuel, and they told me I was a boy… But I wasn’t, and I’m not, so now I’m Connie and I make sure everyone knows that I’m a _girl_. I’m… well, I’m trans.”

 

Trans… trans… Steven had heard that word before. His dad had explained it to him once, after it came up in a movie. He remembered in that movie how the main character had been a boy, but everyone had kept calling him a girl. There was more to it than that, but the point was, Steven kind of understood.

 

He gave a smile and a shrug – it really didn’t seem like a big deal to him, but it was to Connie, so he was trying his best to treat it like that. “Yeah, okay,” he said easily, taking Connie’s hand again as he spoke. “You didn’t have to be scared to tell me, you know. You’re still just Connie, after all! As long as you’re happy, so am I.”

 

Connie felt her face heat up at Steven’s words, and at first she thought she was blushing, until she felt the tears slipping down her cheek. She gave a smile, big and genuine and full of love, as she leapt towards Steven to crush him into a big hug. “You’re the best, Steven!’ she told him, to which he laughed and embraced her back. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know on my tumblr! http://neggsi.tumblr.com/


End file.
